Love Letter
by The Demon of Wrath
Summary: Harry has a growing case of insomnia, and one night he write a letter. A love letter. Warnings inside. SLASH Drarry DracoxHarry Draco/Harry HarryxDraco Harry/Draco DMHP
1. Ch1: Harry Sends A Letter

A/N: Because I'm completely exhausted, I doubt this will make much sense.

Warning: Contains anorexia, violence, idiotic people, lack of common sense, out of character characters, homosexual themes, two boys in love, very bad references, lengthy realizations, crude language, cuss words, poor grammar, hyphenated nicknames, misspelling of names, and cliché endings.

Dedicated to: My lovely friend Lisa-Noir on vampirefreaks.

Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted content. This was purely for entertainment purposes and not for profit. (Donations will be accepted at [gets glare from lawyers] the proper P.O. boxes of the owners?)

Harry paced about Gryffindor Common Room one brisk autumn night. A quick tempus told him it was 2.30 in the morning, causing the Boy-Who-Lived to rub his forehead tiredly. Once again he couldn't sleep and once again it was that bloody prat's fault. He sat down at a table. Parchment, quill, and ink in his hand. He quickly wrote, in handwriting most unlike his own, which was probably due to this being his third consecutive sleepless night, a letter to the Git-Who-Plagued-His-Thoughts. He quietly went up to the boy's dormitory, grabbed his invisibility cloak, and went up to the Owlery.

Common sense would have told him _not_ to send the letter, especially since said letter spoke of his undying love for it recipient. Though, common sense was not with him this night, so he sent the letter off with a school owl. Quite fortunately for his pride, reputation, and heart, he did _not_ sign his name, and he did _not_ use Hedwig.

Yet he did not realize these last two things until the following morning at breakfast, when caffeine made him dimly aware of what he did last night. So he watched across the hall quite stealthily and saw as his letter got delivered. When the object of his obsession finished reading it, he did not try to search Harry out, much to Harry's relief. Instead the boy pocketed the letter and continued eating. So Harry, following his crush's cue, did the same. Though once again, as with every meal, he only ate a piece of fruit and drank his coffee.

Both boys, unknowingly, grabbed their bags and left the hall before either of their friends. Both were heading towards double Potions. "Potter." A cool voice spoke, sending shivers down Harry's spine, though not in the unpleasant way the other boy thought.

"Malfoy." Harry said tiredly. He couldn't help adding a yawn at the end. The blonde probably thought he was insulting his pureblood ways. Though upon his blue eyed inspection he saw the Gryffindor Golden Boy really _was_ tired.

"What the hell Potter? Stay up all night figuring out new ways to get yourself killed?" The blonde sneered, though the concern was evident. It kind of made Harry feel warm inside. Though Harry was probably teetering on the brink of slightly hallucinogenic insanity, because there was no way the Ice Prince of Slytherin was _worried_ about _Harry Potter_.

"No, thinking of ways to get the attention of someone. Fucking bastard's been plaguing my mind since last summer and won't get out. Which is rather rude of him, if I do say so myself." Harry mumbled, though he knew the blonde could hear _and_ understand him. He blinked slowly. Did he just tell said bastard about his problems?

Draco too didn't know what to make of that. The sheer honesty had to come from the brunette's tired state, so he let it slide, but only just this once! "Right, come on Potter, you're going to the Hospital Wing." He said, tugging the smaller boy to follow him. And Harry did follow him, like a lost lovesick puppy.

Once in the infirmary, Harry said he didn't want Draco to leave, even calling the boy by his first name. Madame Pomfrey was probably only _half_ as shocked as said blonde aristocrat. So Draco stayed by Harry's side dutifully, simply because even _he_ needed a break from Potions. Harry smiled at the other boy. "Thank you for staying." He said in such a dreamy way it would make Luna Lovegood seem normal. This, in all honesty, worried the Slytherin. Draco looked to Harry and nodded his head. "It's nothing Potter."

Harry stared at the blonde with a pout. "Why do you hate me? I don't hate you and you've been a royal prat to all my friends." He mumbled softly, shifting under the blankets to get comfortable while the MediWitch waited for the Potions Master to bring her a vial of Dreamless Sleep Potion.

"I don't hate you Potter, I hate that you never wanted to be my friend." The blonde figured Harry would never remember half of this conversation anyways, so why shouldn't he be honest?

"You were mean and insulted Hagrid. He was my first friend. Told me I was a wizard and saved me from the Dursley's." Harry said softly, a wan smile on his face as he recalled the encounter with Hagrid.

Draco was taken aback by this. Harry Saint Potter never had a friend until he was _eleven_? That… That was… That went against everything Draco had ever thought he knew about the emerald eyed boy in the bed before him. He went through everything he could remember about all his encounters with Pot-Harry. Harry neither started any of their fights, nor did he take part in a fight unless someone, namely Draco, insulted one of his friends. Harry was a rather quiet boy and hated attention, despite what many thought. It was mind boggling how _**wrong**_ he was about Harry. Draco felt like a grade O heel. He looked to the small scarred boy in front of him and spoke his next few words carefully, and sincerely. "I'm sorry Harry."

Harry smiled up at Draco and was about to say something when Madam Pomfrey came over and made him take his potion. Before he did, he asked Draco if he'd be there when he woke up. Draco looked to the elderly witch, and while she didn't have a problem with it, Draco would be there.

Harry woke up and everything felt, _wrong_. Draco was **not** there like he said he would, and despite what the blond reckoned, Harry did in fact remember the _entire _conversation. He slumped in the bed he was laying in, trying very hard to act like he wasn't bothered by it. Not even his friends were there, and it wasn't even time for dinner. He looked to the stand and saw a letter there and began to read it. His face flushed and he smiled to himself when he finished. He pocketed the letter and sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get back to sleep any time soon, and the Wicked Witch of the Hospital Wing would surely not let him leave until he was sleeping and eating what she would deem a healthy amount. He rubbed his forehead with a sigh, wondering where everyone was at.

The doors flew open, and a heated argument was being held. "Why does it matter why I was in the hospital wing? You didn't have to drag me out! It was uncalled for!" Ah, Draco. The voice made Harry smile softly. He was glad that he got an answer for his unspoken question of where the blonde was though.

"Yes I did! You probably put Harry in here you slimy evil git!" Ron? Why would he be yelling at Draco? Draco didn't do anything. "Don't even try to deny it! We all know you hate him!" Harry sat up, though nobody paid him any attention.

"Right, I put him here, and not the fact that anybody who looked at him for five seconds could tell he hasn't slept in days! You're an idiot and a fool Weasley. I thought you were smart Granger, obviously not if you can't tell your friend was about to drop at any second! You Gryffindors may not watch your friends, but that doesn't mean nobody else does! Everyone knows that he hardly ever eats, now adding insomnia? You either don't care that he's falling apart, you don't pay attention." With that there was a loud echo of flesh striking flesh.

"How _dare _you say we don't care about Harry? Of course we do! More than you do, and more than you ever will!" Hermione's words stung Harry. He knew he wasn't much, but saying Draco will never care about him? It hurt too much to process.

"Where were you for the first three periods then? You didn't even come down here looking for him until _after_ lunch! You call yourselves his friends and yet you don't realize he's missing for half the day?" Oh boy, Draco was pissed, and it was for his sake. Maybe Hermione was wrong? Maybe he _did _care?

There was a bang, and Harry looked up from his musings to see that Ron had tackled Draco and the two were fighting. He rubbed his temples before glaring at the two. "STOP IT!" He shouted. Everything seemed to freeze. Draco pushed Ron off and the two stood up. "Ron, Hermione, leave. If what Draco said was true, then I don't want to talk to you two until I return to the tower." The two looked like they were going to protest but at Harry's glare, they left. Draco shifted slightly from where he stood and Harry looked to him. "Thank you for trying to keep your promise. It means a lot to me." He smiled softly.

Draco nodded and stepped closer to the waif-like boy. "I never go back on a promise if I can help it." He mumbled softly. He sat on the bed beside Harry's. "So, are you feeling better? You look better than you did earlier."

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah, I feel loads better. Thanks for caring." He gave a warm, yet shy, smile.

Draco blushed lightly. "Yeah well… You're welcome."

Harry leaned forward and kissed the blonde's cheek. "I really like you Draco… Think about my letter won't you?"

Draco stared at the raven haired boy for a moment, confused, before his eyes lit up with recognition. "That was your letter?" He asked softly.

Harry nodded, blushing a soft pink, that made him look so young and child-like. It was… cute. "Yeah… That was mine."

Draco smiled and gave Harry a kiss. "I "really like you" too Harry."

A/N: FIN! I just wanted to say, that this is most likely the longest chapter… thing… I've ever written. Thanks for reading!


	2. Author's Note: The Sequel

Hey everyone! The sequel has been posted. It's called **Reactions**. I know, quite an original title isn't it? So yes, it's up! Go check it out if you want.


End file.
